Chancing the Darkness
by TistraNoel1229
Summary: -flashback- His vision lined in red. His friends, no, his enemies drew closer. The dark figure stood up with his head leaning far to the side. The first enemy was drawing closer. Time to fight... "What happened to me?"


**A/n is at the bottom! I ask you people out in the interwebs to please read it.**

* * *

All who came to stop him have failed. . . All but one.

A lone girl stands shakily, her hands gripping her weapon tightly.

She knows that there is no chance.

She also knows that she will fail miserably.

She knows that this will kill her.

But,

She has to.

She has to try.

So, that's why tonight, Amy Rose will fight.

It's what he would do. It's what he's always told her to do.

Amy stands tall as he approaches her. As the hero she once knew comes closer to her.

She stands taller as tears begin to fall.

He smiles.

But not the warm, caring smile she loves so much, no.

His smile is cold. As if someone else, someone evil, took over his body and just couldn't get Sonic's heroic smile quite right.

Sonic's still there though, and he's suffering inside.

She brings her weapon up and charges.

His horrid smile deepens and in a flash of black, Amy's pinned to the ground.

Amy looks him in his pupil-less eyes and whispers,

"I will always love you. No matter what." Her head then falls to the dirt as to accept her fate.

The dark figure pauses. He was about to end her life, but

the stone barrier around his heart, his soul, falters.

When he was fighting the others, an intense anger blinded him.

Now, he could see clear.

There were people, his friends, laying about a field.

Knuckles was shallowly breathing as he lay on a freshly broken tree.

Rouge has been tangled up in the branches of the said tree.

Tails was laying in the tall grass, with Cream across his chest.

The Chaotix were also in the field, each one scattered about. They all were passed out as well.

Sonic even saw his friendly rival, Shadow, knocked out and without his inhibitor rings.

There was blood, a lot of blood.

Sonic's anger diminished and his normal, cobalt blue fur color returned.

Amy opened her eyes, perhaps in surprise of not being dead yet. It was then that she saw Sonic's green irises which caused her to chock out a relieved sob. But, as relief washed over her, she noticed wet drops fall onto her face.

Amy couldn't believe it, Sonic the Hedgehog was crying.

Sonic rolled over beside Amy and stared at the sky; the shock set in then.

Amy laid there, her mind blank. She then rolled over to Sonic and held him, sobbing into his fur. Sonic stared at the twilit sky as memories of the fight appeared in flashes,

...

He was fighting Dr. Eggman's robots, like any other day, when out of nowhere he had been stuck with a needle. It injected him with a serum that somehow made him angry, angry beyond comprehension.

Then, the Doctor's robotic troops left without a trace.

Sonic hit the ground as his vision lined in red. When he looked up he saw all his friends, no...

He saw his enemies.

Sonic stood up with his head leaned far to the side.

_The first enemy is approaching._

...

Sonic sat up suddenly and held his head. He didn't want to remember anything else after that.

Amy's crying had ceased, but she didn't loosen her grip on her hero, not even a little.

And for once, Sonic didn't seem to mind the death-grip. He even turned and held her back. Which caught the pink one by surprise, but she didn't let on.

The two just sat there with silent tears falling, each thinking.

Sonic laid back, with Amy still holding him.

She listened to his heart beat.

He closed his eyes.

And,

The world seemed at peace again. . .

_**For now.**_

* * *

**Whoa. That was deep. . . **

**. . .**

**OKAY! I CANNOT HOLD THE SERIOUSNESS ANY LONGER! X/**

**Ya. **

**Hi, I'm Noel and this is my first submitted story to the glorious world of fanfiction! X3 Yayz!**

**Anywho, I'd like to congratulate all those who are reading this now because, YOU HAVE JUST WON UNLIMITED REVIEWING RIGHTS TO ANY AND ALL OF MY STORIES!**

**So please use this opportunity to drop me a note, letter, flame ball, anything. I just want criticism, so I can work towards writing/posting better stories.**

**I only ask one thing and that is to just understand that I have feelings too, so be kind when handling a flame, 'cause being burned hurts and stuff. . . o_o**

**Soo... Please review!**

**P.S. If this story turns out well and gets good reviews, then I'll consider continuing the story line, 'cause I gots lots 'o ideas toward stories about Dark Sonic (like this one) as well as other things :)**

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
